


Work Me Up Till I Last No More

by captainpiners



Series: Forever and Always [2]
Category: McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpiners/pseuds/captainpiners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jim's accident, and nearly losing his life, Bones puts his foot down on all rough sex. Jim has other ideas to coax his boyfriend into his naughty plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Me Up Till I Last No More

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based BEFORE the prior I posted. It's the same universe but a few years before. Jim also got shot in a prior fic you can find on my tumblr (captainpiners) which is what I was referencing in this. Hope you enjoy <3

“Jim, this is a god damn ridiculous idea. You are still healin’ up. I don’t want to be over-working you.” Leo looked down into his lap, Jim sprawled out on it, like he owned the entire damn couch. In retrospect, Jim did own the couch, he owned a good portion of the McCoy household. Ever since the accident a few months back, Jim was on leave from work. He needed his rest, and there was no way in hell was Leo going to let him recuperate on his own. So Jim had all but moved in to the McCoy home, not that it really changed how much he already spent there before he got shot. 

It was a breezy night in June, not too balmy yet which sometimes happened in the early summer months. The porch screen door was open, the crickets chirping away outside, the soft glow of fireflies scattered around. It would be a damn near perfect night, if only Jim would just stop pestering Leonard about this certain subject. 

Before the accident, Jim had been trying to figure out all of Leonard’s ‘dirty little secrets’. Leo was sad to learn the idea was still firmly in place. 

“Come on Bones, I’m not going to break in two. I can take it, I swear! You of all people know that I have healed extremely well, for being on my death bed a few months back.” Leonard gave a harsh glare at that, and could visibly see Jim changing tactics. 

“That’s not a funny joke Jim.” Leo’s jaw was tense suddenly, seeing in the back of his mind Jim’s nearly lifeless body laying on that gurney. He subconsciously rubbed at his hands, still seeing the blood there. Leo closed his eyes tightly, willing the images away. 

“Okay, I’m sorry, I just...” Jim propped himself up, placing a hand on Leo’s shoulder, his bright blue eyes lit up in excitement. Leo opened his eyes again and couldn’t help but melt a little at the look. “I miss being the way we used to be.” Jim coyly looked at his lap and batted his eyes a few times. Leonard would deny the small smile creeping onto his lips.

“I miss the way you used to really give it to me,” Jim’s eyes rolled back into his head remembering it, "now I have to damn well beg you, just to fuck me slow. I miss being intimate that way,” Jim worked his bottom lip into his mouth, until a devious look replaced it. "Maybe you have some hidden kinks I haven’t found yet, Bonesy.” Jim wagged his eyebrows suggestively and Leo pushed his face way with his hand smirking. Damn kid with his insatiable dick and ego.

Jim grabbed Leo’s hand and brought it up to his cheek, looking at Bones like he was the moon and stars, smiling one of his softest smiles he only reserved when he was being completely sincere. Leo cupped his hand against the back of Jim’s head and leaned in for what he meant to be a quick chaste kiss. That wasn’t going to be the case, if James Tiberius Kirk had anything to do with it. He was damn well getting fucked that night, even if he had to beg on his hands and knees.

Jim bit Leo’s bottom lip, eliciting a soft moan, which only egged him on. Crawling slowly onto his lap, Jim placed on hand at the nape of Bones’ neck, keeping the man firmly in place, while his other hand quickly had Bones' belt unhooked and zipper down. Rolling his hips downward, Bones groaned against the friction, feeling the hardness of Jim through two layers of denim. Jim began to kiss against his jaw line, sucking along as he continued to work Bones out of his jeans, continuing to tease with the rolls of his hips. Jim knew Bones was close to caving, his heart beat quickening, and his clench on Jim’s hip tightening with every swipe of his tongue and rough slide of jeans. 

“Jim, come on, I give, alright.” Leo sucked in a deep breath and pushed Jim farther away, Jim’s eyebrows knitting together. “Lets just get to the bedroom and maybe we can just take it slower alright.” kissing Jim cheek, he slipped out from under him and started to walk towards their room. Jim, completely frustrated now, sighed loudly and pushed himself up from the couch. Running a hand down his face, glancing at the still open door, he saw them. 

Still sitting on the hook next to his police issued jacket, were his shining silver handcuffs. Glancing back towards the bedroom, he heard Bones go into the bathroom, Jim now rushing over to the hook and grabbing them. Quickly finding the key in his jacket, he put both the cuffs and key in his back pocket, hoping Leo didn’t notice them until they were needed. He might be breaching on something, on the wrong side close to treachery, but god damn it, Jim needed it. He just… needed to help Bones see the light. Or fuck Bones loose until he got rid of this pent up feeling of need. Whichever came first. 

Hearing the water turn off Jim composed himself and walked into the bedroom, smiling sweetly at an unsuspecting Bones. Crawling on the bed after Bones laid down on his back, Jim kissed Bones’ jaw, trying near anything to make the damn doctor get as riled up as Jim felt inside. 

“Jim, come on let me kiss you proper, an’ unwrap you like the gift you are to me.” looking into Leonard’s eyes, he saw the complete adoration the man had for him. He knew the entire past few months had been hard, what with physical therapy and the court dates, but somehow Bones had kept Jim’s head on straight. Jim was doing this to prove he was going to be okay, they would be okay. 

Smiling back at the older man, Jim slotted himself atop Bones’ body, kissing him slow and sweet, Jim wiping his tongue against Bones’ bottom lip. At an almost excruciating pace, Jim got Bones’ pants and shirt off, leaving him with his boxer briefs, snug against himself, accentuating his god given body that nearly had Jim foaming at the mouth for more. 

Jim threw his loose henley off and over his head, pulling his jeans off with no bravado, the cuffs already hidden under a pillow while Bones was sucking a light pink bruise into Jim’s collarbone. Smirking at Bones who had no clue Jim’s ulterior motives, Jim pounced, getting the upper hand on Bones and swiftly cuffing his wrist to the bed post. 

“Jesus Christ Jim! What in the hell do you think you are actually doin’.” Leo looked completely livid, his other fist tried grabbing at Jim, who had already jumped away out of arm’s reach.  
“Damnit Bones, I want this okay. Now I’m not going to break, and god knows how bad you want this, you can’t exactly hide it,” Jim’s hand waving towards Leo’s bulge in his briefs, only becoming larger the more he huffed. 

“Now we can do this the easy way, which is you just hold your other hand right with the cuffed one, or I can grab one of your old monkey ties and really make you vulnerable to anything I damn well want, so what is it gonna be?” Jim leaned up on his knees, eyes never breaking contact as he watched Bones think it over in his head. Clenching his fist trapped in the cuff, he slowly reached back with his free hand, and held onto the same post, never looking away from Jim’s eyes. He saw the vulnerability there, something Bones didn’t prefer to show, always the tough southern man he was raised to be. 

Jim knew this was a huge step in the right direction for their love life, and relationship in general. Bones was giving Jim free rein to do damn near anything he wanted to him, and he wasn’t going to take that lightly. Biting his lower lip, Jim crawled back into the man’s lap, their erections brushing against each other which made a low groan float out of Bones throat, as Jim slotted their mouths together in a complete dirty kiss. Tongues forced against each other for dominance, teeth scraping against each other, lips becoming bruised and cherry red in the minutes that Jim toyed with Leo. 

“Dammit Kid, I gave you the freedom to do what you wanted, so get to it before I make you regret it.” Bones bit down a bit harder on Jim’s upper lip, pulling slightly. 

“Feisty Doctor McCoy, don’t forget you aren’t calling the shots tonight.” Jim leaned back to look at Leo, eyes nearly black and blown with lust, panting slightly with his chest rising quickly. Jim smirked at his handy work before getting into any of the real fun, and began his descent down Bones’ torso. 

Licking a long strip down Leo’s chest, he took one of the peaked nipples into his mouth, sucking slowly as he looked up at his boyfriend, now not holding back, letting his moans be heard throughout their home. Jim sucked and pulled off with a small pop, before repeating the process with the other. Jim’s hands trailing down Leonard’s sides, gripping his hips and placing little half-moon nail marks, knowing full well how much Bones liked it. Bones threw his head back and Jim heard the metal scrape against wood. 

“Remember Bones, don’t let go of that post, alright?” Looking up from his lips trailing kisses down to Leo’s navel, his eyes locked with the hazel ones as Bones gripped the headboard tighter. Bones just nodded in response, words failing to come. Jim smirked and then took the band of Leo’s briefs in his teeth, and slowly started to pull them down, never breaking his eye contact once. His hands patted Bones hip to lift, pulling the soft grey cotton down his legs, running a hand through the coarse hair, eliciting another moan. Jim dug his nails into Bones calf, a quick rush of air leaving the man’s chest. 

Leaning back on his knees, Jim looked at his handy work. There were slight scratches down the older man’s chest, flushed pink under the dusting of brown hairs over his pecs. His cock already leaking as it leaned against Bones stomach, made Jim lick his lips in anticipation. Jim noticed how Bones kept a tight hold on the bedpost, his biceps never relaxing in the slightest, lower lip worked between his teeth in a frustrated manner. 

“God, Bones, you look so perfect like this. Letting me do anything to you, knowing full well I’ll take care of you,” Jim pressed chaste kisses up Bones leg, the hairs standing up by goose bumps, a slight shiver ran down Jim’s spine. “You like it when I say how beautiful you look Leonard? Your body needing this just as much as I do.” Jim laid his head down on Bones’ hip, drinking in the smell of sex and lust thick in the air, the faint scent of their soap still on Bones’ skin from their shower earlier. “So damn beautiful I could cry.” Jim pressed a hot kiss to the patch of hair above his groin, Leo’s dick hitching to get contact. 

Jim drew pity on the man, sticking his tongue out and barely licking the pre come from the slit, a long dirty moan coming from above him. With that reassurance, Jim got into a better position and began to slowly suck his way down, firmly holding the base as he worked open his jaw. It was no secret Leo was huge, everyone with good eyesight could tell that much, what they didn’t know was that over the past year Jim had gotten himself to take nearly the entire damn thing down his throat, this time hopefully the full thing. 

Groaning at the missed taste over his tongue, Jim started to excitedly go faster, his lips hollowing out for the perfect suction against Leo. He could feel Bones getting too close to the edge and slowed down to an easy roll, his tongue slipping on the underside against Bones’ vein.

“Jesus Jim, your mouth is going to be the death of me, I swear it.” Panting quickly, he locked eyes with the blue ones, currently watering at the edges as he worked his mouth wider, opening his throat for more. Jim just moaned hotly in response, knowing full well what he was about to do might well cause Bones to lose his grip. So he slung his arm across Bones’ hips, his other hand now gripping Bones’ thigh scraping his nails down the soft skin, and complexly took him down his throat. Bones gasped loudly, muscles tensing as his orgasm hit him harder than he expected. Jim just closed his eyes and let the hot spurts hit the back of his throat, coating them out when he went back to a slow lick up Leo’s cock. 

Whimpering above him from the over stimulation, Jim let go with a quick pop, licking up some excess that had dribbled down his chin. Jim took a breath and laid his chin back down on Leo’s hip, watching his boyfriend flutter his eyes and pant, letting the afterglow hit him full force. Jim smiled serenely as Bones’ looked down at him, placing a small kiss on his hip. Leo huffed out a laugh and Jim couldn’t help but join in. 

Bones closed his eyes again and leaned his head against solid wood frame. His arms were still above his head, too loose from all the sensation to really need to move. Jim pressed more lingering kisses on the inside of Bones’ thigh and smiled to himself. He heard half hearted moans and whimpers above him, which to honestly admit was just pushing him closer and closer down. Pushing the limp legs farther apart, Jim positioned himself to place a chaste kiss to Bones puckered hole. 

“Shit, Jim,” Bones panted above him, lifting his hips slightly at the touch. Jim’s eyes crinkled in delight, grabbing a spare pillow and placing it under the man’s hips. Jim glanced once back up his boyfriend’s completely flushed body, locking eyes with a wicked smile, and licked the hole in the slowest way he has ever done. The taste was strange at first, just like it was when Jim had first done this so long ago, but Jim couldn’t stop himself from continuing. Jim moaning hotly, licked harder with the flat of his tongue, flicking the tip inside. Bones grunted, the cuffs scratching into the wood, with the force the man started to pull on them. Jim persisted, his tongue starting to fuck its way past the first ring of muscle, his hands holding Bones apart as he hungrily pushed for more.

“God.. James, please. Please I want more.” Bones panted out the end, his body convulsing against Jim’s unrelenting mouth. Jim shivered at the use of his full name and slowly pushed in the first finger, licking along side it. A louder and more prominent strain against wood, told Jim that Bones was beginning to become reckless. Just where I want him. Jim pressed in a second finger, knowing the slow burn would soon be too much for Bones without more lubrication. Jim let himself lick around messily and sucked at the ring as he watched Bones thrash against the headboard. Sighing against Bones’ thigh, he slipped his fingers free, hearing the soft cries coming from above him. 

“Shhh it’s okay Leo, I just want to grab more lube.” Leaning up his body, he meant to press a chaste kiss to Bones’ lips, which turned dirty when Bones’ completely attacked his mouth, shoving his tongue nearly down his throat, gasping for more. Bones moaned at the taste of himself on Jim’s lips, a small quake going up his entire body. 

Jim pulled away after a quick moment and saw how completely wrecked Bones actually was. Quivering at the sight, Jim quickly grabbed the bottle of lube from their bedside table, and warmed some onto his fingers. Looking up at Bones for any sign of discomfort, he slowly pushed the first two fingers back in, a breathy moan escaping Leo’s mouth. He looked completely debauched. 

Jim kissed down to Bones’ hip, tongue swiping out against the skin as he slowly scissored and worked Bones’ over, searching for that perfect spot to make the man scream. It didn’t take long it turns out, as suddenly Jim found the bundle of nerves and Bones let out a loud gasp, the cuffs digging more into the wood and skin of his wrist. Jim mentally reminded himself to grab some extra lotion, and rub the sore spots later. Jim continued fucking Bones against his fingers, adding a third to the mix when he thought Bones could take it. Panting loudly, his head thrown back, the man began to beg for more.

“Please darlin’, I need you now, I need you to fuck me raw.” 

Jim hurriedly worked Bones over a little more, until the man nearly growled at him, pulling out swiftly to go grab a condom. 

“No Jim, I want it to be just us. I know you’re clean, so please. Just fuck me already.” Jim locked eyes with him and nodded, breath taken away by the man under him. Slicking himself up quickly, he winced slightly at the cool feeling. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up to those hazel eyes and was prodded on by the sweet smile that greeted him. Lining himself up, Jim slowly pressed in, easing his way until he was flush against Bones. He hooked Bones’ legs around his waist for better leverage, since he was still handcuffed to the bed, leaning down to change the angle. Jim leaned his forehead against Bones’ as he groaned at the tight heat enveloping him. 

“James, darlin’, I need more.” Leo whispered against Jim’s mouth, his breath hot against his lips, Jim gulping against him. 

“Okay Leo, I got you.” Jim slowly pulled out a inch or two, to work his hips back in. It was almost too slow, too hard to keep himself calm enough to make it last the way he wanted. Bones panted against his neck, nipping at him to let jim know he wanted more. Jim pulled nearly all the way out and slammed back against Bones, a low growl coming from his lips as the head post slammed against the wall. Jim held onto Bones’ hips tightly, knowing full well there would be dark purple marks left in the morning, fucking into him with lost abandon. Bones began to pant harder now, his knuckles white from clenching against the post, as Jim repeatedly slammed harder with each thrust. Their moans and gasps joined together, becoming a symphony as they both grew closer to the edge, Jim much quicker than Bones. Planting an open mouthed kiss against Leo, Jim tightened his grip harder, and came with a final thrust against Bones’ prostate. Bones’ mewled out against him and let Jim come down from the high. 

Pulling out slowly, Jim reached for the key under the pillow and unlocked Bones from the silver handcuffs, gently taking his wrist between his fingers, and caressing the red marks on the skin. Kissing against the raised and heated skin, Bones ran his other hand against Jim’s cheek, smiling at his boyfriend, seeing his eyes droop. Switching them, so Jim was now the one laying on his back, and Bones on top of him, smiling down at his conniving boyfriend, and god willing one day husband. The ring that he has waiting to propose with was still in a hidden place in Jo’s room, just waiting for the right moment to be used. It made Leonard smile wider. 

“What are you so damn happy about Bones, I thought I fucked the grin off your face.” Jim’s eyes lit up with a twinkle, still pressing small kisses to his wrist. 

“Mmm, you did fuck me real good just then, but I thought you were the one that wanted it hard and rough, huh?” Bones raised his eyebrow in his signature way and watched as Jim’s eyes lit up even brighter. 

“Yeah well, you know, watching you come undone and writhing was fun as well. Plus don’t think I didn’t notice how bad you wanted me when you were locked up. Gotta remember that for future references.” Jim cockily tapped on his own temple, Bones growling as he pinned Jim’s hands above his head, leaning down to kiss roughly at his collar bone. 

“Oh shit Bones.” Jim leaned his neck up as he groaned against Bones’ hands still holding him down. Bones just nipped at the skin in response and started his own retreat towards Jim’s quickly growing again erection. Bones didn’t waste any time with taking him swiftly in his hand, pumping a few times as Jim stretched his back against the sheets. 'Damn kid looks like a greek god with that tanned skin’ was all that went through his mind, watching Jim quickly grip the sheets above his head and hold on for dear life.

Bones leaned lower down, never relenting on Jim’s cock, as he began to slowly open Jim up as well. He slicked his fingers with the lube left forgotten on the bed, and tried to get Jim to yell as loudly as possible, make him regret ever telling Leonard Horatio McCoy he wanted it rough. He barely had three fingers in him before Leo completely pulled out, throwing a pillow under the other man’s ass, and placing Jim’s legs over his shoulders to lean down close again, Jim nearly bent in two. 

“Fuck Leonard, yes fuck me into oblivion.” Jim’s eyes raking over Bones’ body as he lined himself up, whimpering as Bones suddenly slowed his pace and looked up into Jim’s frantic eyes. Placing a calming hand over Jim’s heart, Bones sunk into Jim’s heat, a low moan escaping Jim’s lips as his eyes fluttered back into his head. Kissing Jim’s mouth open as he continued to moan, Bones worked Jim open. Gruffly Bones spoke into Jim’s open mouth, “I’m not going to fuck you darlin’, I’m going to make sweet love to you until you can’t see straight anymore.” Jim’s breath hitched and finally let go of the sheets he was gripping to wrap his arms snugly around Leo’s neck, holding onto his hair, and Bones began to quicken his pace. Jim panted along with Bones’ thrusts, their tongues moving along each others like a slow dance, neither one looking for dominance, both just in for the ride. Soon though the thrusts became more erratic and Leo grunted as he gripped Jim’s hip and another hand tightly in his hair, never letting their mouths move mere centimeters apart. 

“Jim, I love you so much,” Bones panted into his mouth, knowing he was seconds from his release, knowing Jim was right there with him. 

“I love you more than I understand Bones, now make us come.” Jim bit at Bones’ bottom lip and he was done. With two more quick trusts, Bones came with a loud shout, legs shaking from exhaustion. Jim’s eyes fluttered back into his head, as he came across both of their stomachs, his arms holding Leonard as close as he could possibly get. They both laid there for as long as their bodies would let them, kissing languidly as they came down from the after glow. Eventually though, the discomfort of the sticky sheets and sweat got them both up and into the bathroom. 

xx

Bones held Jim close to him as they sat there soaking in the tub, absentmindedly running his fingers over the still healing scar over Jim’s torso. Jim sighed against Bones’ neck and kissed him softly on the clavicle. 

“Thank you, Bones.” Jim spoke in a whisper against him.

“For what darlin’? “Bones’ continued to run his hand over the scarring tissue, kissing the top of wet hair tenderly. Jim moved himself slightly to get a better view at Leo’s face. 

“For everything, really. For letting me stay here after what happened,” his eyes dropped thinking of the past few months, what hell they actually had been for the beginning of it. “For never giving up hope even when I was more stubborn than a mule,” Jim ran his hand against Bones’ five o’clock shadow smiling.

“I would have done that no matter what Jim, you know that.” Bones’ quirked an eyebrow at the younger man, not fully knowing where he was going with the conversation. Jim just huffed out a laugh and looked back into Leonard’s eyes. 

“Thank you for making me feel at home in my own body Leonard. Thank you for this,” he placed his hand over Leo’s heart and watched the water droplets fall down his torso. Bones bit his lip in a half smile and placed his hand over Jim’s. 

“It was always your’s Jim, right from the beginning. Forever and always.” 

“Forever and always Bones.” 

Much later when Jim fell asleep in the cooling bath, Leonard found himself carrying him back to the bed, after stripping the sheets. Curling up next to Jim, Bones blessed the day he was able to meet this man, the man he promised himself he would one day make him officially his.


End file.
